weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Album:Running With Scissors
| previous album = | next album = }} Singles # # # # Tracks #The Saga Begins (5:27) #My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder (3:25) #Pretty Fly For A Rabbi (3:02) #The Weird Al Show Theme (1:13) #Jerry Springer (2:46) #Germs (4:38) #Polka Power! (4:21) #Your Horoscope For Today (3:59) #It's All About The Pentiums (3:34) #Truck Drivin' Song (2:27) #Grapefruit Diet (3:30) #Albuquerque (11:22) Personnel *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Lead and background vocals, keyboards and accordion *Jim West - Guitars and background vocals *Steve Jay - Bass Guitar and background vocals *Jon "Bermuda" Schwartz - Drums, percussion and background vocals *Chaz Jankel - Guitars and keyboards (Pretty Fly For A Rabbi, Polka Power!, Albuquerque) *Kim Bullard - Keyboards (Germs) *Warren Luenig - Trumpet (Weird Al Show Theme, Polka Power!) *Wilko Johnson - Guitars (Polka Power!) *Tommy Johnson - Tuba (Polka Power!) *Bill Reichenbach - Trombone (Weird Al Show Theme) *Lee Thornberg - Trumpet and Trombone (Your Horoscope For Today, Grapefruit Diet) *Tavis Werts - Trumpet (Your Horoscope For Today) *Dan Regan - Trombone (Your Horoscope For Today) *Tom Evans - Saxophone (Your Horoscope For Today, Grapefruit Diet) *Marty Rifkin - Pedal Steel Guitar - (Truck Drivin' Song) *Tom Sauber - Fiddle (My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder) *Pat Sauber - Banjo - (Truck Drivin' Song) *Mick Gallagher - keyboard (Pretty Fly For A Rabbi) *Grey DeLisle - Female Vocal (Pretty Fly For A Rabbi, Jerry Springer) *Lauren Tom - Female Vocal (Pretty Fly For A Rabbi) Production *Produced by Al Yankovic *Engineered and Mixed by Tony Papa *Engineered and Mixed by Richie Wise (Weird Al Show Theme) *Assistant Engineers: Jeff Moses and Fredrik Sarhagen Recording of Running With Scissors began in October 1998, with the first track recorded being 'Germs'. A couple of days later, he recorded 'Truck Drivin' Song', 'Albuquerque', 'Your Horoscope For Today' and 'My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder' (The rest of the original songs on the album). Although 'The Weird Al Show Theme' was recorded in 1997, it is not counted as it was not recorded in the actual Running With Scissors recording sessions. Al took a break from recording to write his parodies from '98 to '99, then returned to the studio on the 19th of April, 1999 to record all of the parodied except 'The Saga Begins' and the polka medley, 'Polka Power!', which he recorded the following day. The cover art for Running With Scissors was shot on May 9, 1999. Charts In 1999, Running With Scissors peaked at #16 on The Billboard 200. In the same year, it also reached #16 on the Top Canadian Albums. Also in 1999, It reached #3 on Top Internet Albums. Awards Trivia *On the cover of the album, Weird Al's running number is 27. **This is also Weird Al's first album for the Volcano label after leaving Scotti Brothers. Easter eggs *The Compact Disc of Running With Scissors is an Enhanced CD. When loaded into a computer, disc displays a folder named 'SECRET FILE!'. In this folder there is a movie file, compiled with some scenes from 'There's No Going Home", a special Al did for the Disney channel in 1996. See Also *Buy: ** Amazon ($8.98) ** CD Universe ($10.85) ** iTunes ($9.99) R Category:Studio Albums Category:Music